Estereotipos:Españoles
by Yani-ko
Summary: ¿Y si todos los estereotipos fueran ciertos? ¿Cambiaría mucho el mundo? ¿Los personajes de Hetalia están hechos con estos estereotipos? Estereotipos Españoles con España y Romano.


Hola! A petición de Beyond (Anónimo) este será de España. El de Doitsu (Alemania) es muy difícil, en Hetalia no utilizan esos estereotipos así que no sé… En fin, muchas gracias Beyond por el comentario. A los que leen pero no comentan, tranquilos, no muerdo xd.

Un aviso, voy a utilizar a Romano, cada quien que piense lo que quiera, pero utilizo la versión Nyo! De Italia del sur (Chiara), no es por ser homofoba ni nada, es solo que ya hay suficientes yaois. A Romano le llamaré Romano, porque estoy utilizando los nombres de los países, pero quien quiera pensar que es chica el texto está bien, y quien quiera chico, cambiad mona por mono y ya. (Por favor no me odiéis, es que no hay muchos fics heteras de Hetalia u.u)

En la segunda historia, la de: Son guapos. Romano tiene 16/17, la necesito un poco más mayorcita, según la wiki se independizó a los 18.

¡Al fic!

Estereotipos Españoles…

Son vengativos y el odio les envenena

El Jefe España

Y

Chibi Romano.

Dos días después de que Turquía intentase secuestrar a Romano…

-¡Oye, Romano!

-¿Qué quieres, maldita sea?

-¿Te acuerdas de hace dos días, cuando Turquía intentó secuestrarte?

-¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo maldita sea!

-Bien, pues pienso vengarme, iniciaré una guerra contra Turquía.

-¡No digas tonterías España! Tienes muchos territorios, pero Turquía también, y tiene mejor armada.

-No importa, nadie tiene mejor armada que yo. Y lo odio por intentar secuestrarte.

-¡Perderás la guerra Kono yaro!

-No te preocupes, el Jefe España nunca pierde.

-¡N-no me preocupo!-Dijo Romano muy colorado.- ¡No quiero vivir una guerra!

Son guapos (¿)

Desde hace tiempo, Bélgica va a visitar a España cada poco tiempo, cada vez menos tiempo pasa entre que Bélgica viene. Empezó siendo simplemente anual, se pasaron unos años así, pero algo cambió en Bélgica, y fue mensual, luego semanal, hasta que, hoy en día ya es algo diario.

Romano piensa que algo pasa con Bélgica y España, pero lo más importante, algo pasa con su corazón, la pequeña Romano, siente envidia. ¿Por qué?

Esto se preguntaba la pequeña, cuando llegó Bélgica.

-¡Hola España! ¡Romano, que guapa estás!

-Hola Bélgica.-Dijo algo desanimada.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué te trae (de nuevo) por aquí?

-¡Oh! Eh…na-nada en especial.-Dijo añadiendo al final una risa nerviosa.

Romano se fue, cabizbaja. Entró a la habitación de España, he hizo lo que pudo por limpiar, pero casi se le cae encima la cama, por lo que se desmotivó, diciéndose así misma que no sabía hacer nada, y se hecho una siesta en el suelo.

-¡Rayos! Otra vez me he dormido… Mi hermana es mejor en las labores domésticas, en el arte y en el comercio, pero yo, pero yo… ¡Chigiii!

-¿¡Qué ha sido eso!?-Preguntó Bélgica sobresaltada. -¡El ruido vino de tu cuarto!

-Iré a ver, creo que fue Romano. Pobre.

Fue a ver, y, en efecto se encontró a Romano llorando, aunque no fue porque se hiciera daño, se sentía impotente, su hermana pequeña ¡PEQUEÑA! Era mejor que ella en todo. Eso creía ella…

-¿Otra vez llorando?-Dijo España, abrazándola por la espalda.

-¡No! ¡Yo no lloro, bastardo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Kono yaro!

España se rio, despreocupadamente.

-*¿Qué maldita enfermedad tengo para qu me ocasione esto verle sonreír? Tengo fiebre. Me queman las mejillas.*

Bélgica observaba la escena. Y ciertamente, las visitas eran porque se preocupaba. En un principio anuales, porque todo iba bien. Mensuales después, pues se empezaba a dormir en los laureles. Semanales porque empezaban a querer invadir España, y Francia e Inglaterra le empezaba a superar, mensuales, porque ya se movilizaron.

Son arrogantes.

-¡Hey Romano! Jo, ¿Por qué no trabajas?-Dijo España, mirando a Romano, quien dormía en el suelo de la cocina.

-¡Cállate y déjame dormir!

-¡No me hables así! ¡Yo soy el jefe!

-Según Bélgica si continúas así, en un futuro a penas pertenecerás al G 20. Vas a arruinarte. Creo que me independizaré de ti.

-¡No te atreverás!-Dijo España, Romano lo miró mal.-Por favor…

Romano se volvió a dormir.

¡Y hasta aquí el fic de hoy!

Lo siento, es muy corto, y os hice esperar bastante, es que de España decían lo que habéis visto, y que son arios y latinos. Latinos vale, es verdad, pues México es Latino América, como ya sabéis, per arios, me quedé en plan WTF? No es por nada, pero mis ojos son verdes/azules, pero soy morena.

Por curiosidad: España no es integrante del G-20, aunque ha participado en las siete cumbres extraordinarias del grupo y en alguna reunión de carácter ordinario, así que se le considera como un invitado permanente. España es uno de los fundadores de la OCDE, cuenta con la delegación permanente en la sede la institución en París.

En fin, haced peticiones plis. ¿Me merezco reviews? (ojotos super-kawaiis) intentaré actualizar pronto en los otro fics.

Záijián! Sayo! Ciao!


End file.
